Stud3ent
by Cherry1315
Summary: *It was getting a bath. I laughed. The owners looked at me strangely. *There's some sort of locker fetish at this school... *It's ok, it will work out. You can get a sex change. SakuSasu SasuSaku AU High school fic!
1. Dogs, uniform and buses

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I do not own Naruto!  
_

Scene change: **-XXXXXXXXXX-**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Dogs, uniform and buses**

I looked at myself. My emerald eyes stared back at me, laughing at me. I glared at their mock happiness. My pink hair was put up into a slick ponytail. Sigh, with gel might I add! I had the 'proper' uniform on, worn _correctly_.

It itched!

I hate uniform!

It smells!

Wait, I take that back. I smell now! I frowned at the bright, new uniform. Now I think I know why some dogs don't like being washed!

I slowly walked downstairs, cursing, after I finished my morning routine. _Ha_, this is just terrific! I thought as I fingered the uniform. I could laugh bitterly, yet smile happily at the same time.

I slightly surveyed my surroundings, which I didn't really get to do last night, as I waited for my bread to toast. The ticking of a clock unsettled me as I impatiently waited. I didn't have the time to waist! My eyes widened when I looked outside the window. _Shoot!_ I quickly grabbed my unfinished toast as I saw the buss race pass my house.

I quickly raced out the door while locking it. "Hey! Hey! Buss lady!" I yelled running after her. She didn't stop. "GET YOUR UGLY ASS BACK HERE!" I screamed angrily after her.

Aha, there was still no change in direction. Actually, it seemed like she was speeding up now. _Note to self: get the fat lady back! _I showed my middle finger to her.

I grumpily kicked at a rock as I walked to school. You see, I have a car; I just don't have a license, which is really irritable. I didn't see the point in my mother and father buying me the damn thing. Sure, it's nice and all that, but still?

OK, LETS BY WATER TO PUT INSIDE THE HOUSE WHILE WE WAIT TILL WE BUY A POOL!

That's my exact thought, why buy the fill**er** if you don't have the fill**ee?**

Walking, walking, walking... Man, why did my '_parents_' have to buy me a house so _far _away from school?  
I heard a dog bark and turned to look at it.

...It was getting a bath. I laughed. The owners looked at me strangely, and all I did in return was give them a bright smile and walked on with my beautifully _long_ journey.

**-XXXXXXXXXX-**

I knew I was sent to a prissy school, but, I DIDN'T EXPECT THIS! I looked up at the building amazed as my legs ached with pain; so the walk wasn't that long but it is when you have to run as fast as you can, in very uncomfortable shoes, after laughing at a dog!

Stupid dog! I should have never laughed at it when it was getting washed! Did... that make any sense? No? Good! It does to me! Yeah that's right I'm talking to you! I pointed at my shoes, getting my point across that I was talking to them then.

I walked down some very confusing, blinding corridors. I think, even if they did turn the lights off at night time, this joint would still be alight. I must test my theory! A devilish smirk played on my lips.

I swear I could hear my shallow breathing as I walked deeper into this deadly-trap-hole of a school. Why did I have to be late today of all days? I childishly whined to myself. I swear I'll be dead by the time I find my way to the principal's office!

Alas I spoke too soon, once again, sigh, for I was on the ground rubbing my sore head. Guess what I ran into? If you thought it was a person, you are absolutely one-hundred and two percent wrong! I ran into a door, the principal's door.

Hehe, the person must have thought I actually knocked because they called me in.

A bitter smell reached my sinuses. Sake. I'm going to become high soon! I glared and then smirked after shortly thinking; I must come back then. The sectary (or whatever she was, the principal was not here yet) gave me a time table and instructed me where to go for my roll call room.

I knocked on a door after walking around in circles for ten minutes. A silver haired man opened the door. He looked at me strangely. "You're the new student, right?" He asked.

I nodded nimbly.

"Ok, wait here," he instructed.

Behind the doors wood I heard a muffled him say that we have a new student, blah, blah, blah.  
He let me in. Oh galore! I looked around the room then to myself. For a rich school people didn't wear the correct uniform, and even if they did it was worn in an, _uh,_ inappropriate way. Everyone started to talk and laugh under their breaths about me. I looked at my clothes again, _stupid, stupid, stupid... Oh well._

"Well?" Kakashi urged me to tell the class about myself. He already told me his name before I entered his classroom.

I didn't say anything, just looked. I heard him sigh with annoyance. I rolled my eyes, _fine, fine_! "I'm Sakura Haruno, and I'm fifteen." I smiled mischievously, showing that I wasn't going to say anything else.

He sighed. "Just sit over there," he pointed next to a guy with raven black hair that was styled weirdly...

As I walked over someone tried to trip me. Isn't it just wonderful when I have my clumsy moments? "Nerd," I heard him snicker under his breath. I looked up to him as I was sitting on the ground and pouted. Stupid ass! I ungracefully lifted myself from the floor as people were still laughing and talking about me.

I think. I should go to a cat school. At least they don't attack me like dogs and can't talk like people. I smiled happily as I sat next to the raven boy. Yes, yes, I shall ask mother about me transferring me to a cat school. I'll learn how to take cat naps, how to groom myself and how to prowl around thinking that I own a house.

"HEY! I'M NARUTO UZUMAKI! WHO ARE YOU?" A blond boy asked me.

I looked at him weirdly. That was one of the longest sentences someone my age, since in a long time, said to me.

He kept smiling as he expectantly looked at me. I shuttered about him staring.

"He won't stop if you don't reply." The guy next to me said. I raised an eyebrow with question as I looked at him; his face was ridden of almost all emotion. He was pale and had dark gray eyes that looked almost black. He still had that weird raven colour looking hair style. Well I suppose it can't change so quickly. He was pretty nice looking but looks can be deceiving!

I looked back at Naruto once I understood what he meant. "I'm Sakura..." Didn't he hear my introduction the first time? His crystal blue eyes sparkled with happiness when I had replied to him.

I looked around the room, eek! People were staring or glaring at me. I sunk lower in my seat, hoping I would melt and become one with it. I saw the raven boy smirk about me. I poked my tongue out at him. I'M GOING TO BECOME A SEAT AND YOU'RE SMIRKING? You must like seats, don't you?

**-XXXXXXXXXX-**

"Sakura-chan!" I looked up from trying to decode my time table. It was that blond, blue eyed guy, Naruto. I smiled. He seemed pretty nice. "Can I see what classes we have together?" He asked. Without me replying he grabbed my timetable. I watched as he compared mine to his.

Cat women strikes again! I had gotten pushed over. "Geek!" The same snicker came after. I watched as the guy who tripped me before kept walking on to his next class. I glared holes into the back of his head.

"SAKURA-CHAN! ARE YOU OK?" Naruto asked while helping me up. I nodded and looked at him. I saw that he had whisker looking marks on both of his cheeks, which got me curious about him, but I let it slide for now. "Eh, you don't talk too much do you?" He asked.

I raised an eyebrow then smirked cheekily. I nodded my head, meaning I did talk.

It looked like he was confused and weirded out by me now, but he smiled none the less. "We have the same classes Sakura-chan. Isn't that cool!" A huge smile invaded his lips. Does he ever stop smiling?

"Yep, now you can show me where to go Foxy!" I smiled. _Hehe Foxy, sounds like a girl's name!_

He looked at me surprised by my speech but grumbled about his nickname.

Alone I walked into the cafeteria. Everyone was already seated and were talking and eating. Again people started to talk about me:_ "Ew! Who has pink hair like that?" "Look at what she's wearing, god such a geek!" "Haha! She's such a cluts!"_

I walked further into the cafeteria, wanting to quickly get my food and sit in the toilets to eat so I could get away from these people. Icy water hit my hair and travelled down my cloths, soaking them. Everyone started to laugh at me. I looked behind me to see. It was that same asshole who pushed and tripped me today. I shook my hair, trying to make it drier... While also getting some droplets onto the ass who did this to me, but, that's when I thought of it. I took my hair tie out and bent over to run my fingers through my hair to get the yucky, gooey gel out of it. Once satisfied I stood back up and shook my head again to make my hair sit in a natural messy wet style. More people were now staring at me strangely. I wasn't quite sure why they were looking at me like that but I didn't care, I turned around to face the stupid asswhipe. I smiled kindly hiding my evilness.

"Here since you love geeks so much!" I wiped my gelled fingers through his hair and styled it, making him look like a posh little school kid who's mother did their hair for them. I pulled him close to me as he was in a weird daze and started to tuck his shirt into his paints as people started to laugh.

**Sasuke's view**  
People were laughing at something. I opened my eyes to look. That's when I saw it. A girl with pink hair was doing something to someone. It almost looked like she was kissing the person. She pulled away from the guy. It was Rob, the guy who always picked on weak and nerdy looking kids. The corners of my mouth twitched into a small smirk as I saw what he looked like... He looked like one of the nerds now. The girl who was in front of him started to pet his head like a good little boy. She looked around. That's when I noticed it, she was that new girl! Her hair was still pink but now it was down and moist from water, it wasn't a dull colour like before, and she also had black streaks through it.

The droplets of water glistened on her hair and skin, giving her a glow effect.

I suppose she's _kind of_ cute...

**Sakura's view  
**I looked at my master piece and petted him on the head. "Good little boy."

In the girls bathroom I looked at my reflection... CATS AREN'T SUPPOSED TO GET WET! How will I ever pass cat school now?

Note to self, buy a cat and learn from it!

A place where secrets are bred  
Friendships spread  
And love is fed

Here comes the children to play  
This is where they all stay  
Dirty, evil little things  
Hormonal and moody too  
A play of reckless destruction  
Where they torment each other  
'Till they cannot function

* * *

**_A/N:_**_ Alright, that's all I could do for now... I have other things that have to be done (and my parents are fighting) :(. __So what do ya think so far? Good? Bad? Ok? This is my first time at doing a high school fic and part humour fic, so please bear with me.  
Also, I'm very welcoming to ideas, plots and complications. :)  
_

_Please, leave a review. :)  
_

_P.s. Don't ask about the poem-sort-of-thing I made up; I just felt like doing it. :D_


	2. Generosity

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I do not own Naruto!  
Thank you _cdblue_, _SilverxWolf_ and _CrystalSak_ for your reviews! :D_

* * *

**Chapter 2: Generosity**

I quietly sat on the bathrooms bench, _trying_ to out wait the time for my shirt to dry. It had gone see though; I pouted. I heard the entrance door swish open. I turned my head to look at the intruder. A girl with long blond hair, put up into a ponytail, walked in. She had a pair of stunning, deep blue eyes. Her skin was slightly more tanned than my porcelain white skin.

What was I saying? Of course it's more tanned! Mine looks like a dead corpse bride! I blinked about my crude thought and looked back at her; she was quite beautiful, and she was also slender. She smiled at me. I raised an eyebrow, but smiled back none the less. My expression must have looked pretty funny because she started to laugh. I looked at the mirror behind me and started laughing myself.

Note to self: Smiling with a raised eyebrow does not work. It makes you look like a goofy dog. Cats are not dogs!

Once we caught our breath she finally spoke, "I'm Ino." She happily smiled.

Is she talking to me...? I looked around, but all I saw was my reflection. She must be talking to the reflection; I visualized nodding my head once, verifying my decision. "Sakura," I replied anyway. I thought it might have been a bit rude not to since my reflection was now facing away from her, being stubborn once again.

"I thought you might need this." She held out her hand. I curiously retrieved her offer. In my hands I held a black tank top. I looked back up to her with another puzzled expression. Sigh.

"Well go on, try it! I don't know about you, but I don't partially want to see a girl walking around the school halls with a see-through top on, showing off her black and white skulled bra... even if it does match her bag!"

I felt my face heat up with embarrassment. I quickly rushed to a toilet block to change into her top while I said my gratitude.

She lightly laughed, "No need to say thanks. It's only a spare I kept for rare occasions. Like this, I suppose..." She smiled brightly as I stepped out of the cubical with her top on; it was quite a snug fit, the perfect size. "Ha, and I thought it was starting to get small on me," she happily said, almost sounding like she had gotten something right.

After everything sunk in for what just happened I stood there like a deer caught in headlights; what was I suppose to do now? _Grovel at her feet because she gave me a shirt?_ No one's been this generous to me since a long time.

"Come on. You coming?" She asked impatiently while standing at the doorway with her arms crossed over her more developed chest. I snapped out of my worries and collected my things.

"You know, you look kinda familiar..." she said, tapping her finger on her chin, as if she was in deep thought... which she was.

I looked at her more critically. I suppose she _sorta_ looked familiar as well. I thought.

"Well, humm. If you take away those black streaks in your hair and grow it longer-"

I mellowed out of her rant. Oh you've got to be kidding me! We both looked at each other at the same time. I saw her face light up with astonishment and glee, and I had the strangest feeling mine was doing the same.

We simultaneously yelled out our nicknames for each other, people looked at us as if we were on crack:_  
"FOREHEAD GIRL!"  
_

_"INO-PIG!"_

We hugged each other like we had been long lost sisters and finally found each other after a billion years. Well, I guess we are as close as we could get to that... Well, since we aren't blood related and all of that _fancy, weird_ stuff; we're the next best thing, er, well the next closest thing.

"I'm sorry about what happened..." She whispered with sorrow laced in her voice. I visibly stiffened in her arms. Slowly, one mussel at a time, I relaxed into her comforting hug.

"Thanks," I said, my voice cracked.

We finished our hug. A small, fake smile crossed my lips – trying to convince her that I was ok now, but she knew how to read me. She knew it was fake.

"Gah! What are you doing carrying around that?" She demanded, bringing back the light mood I wanted. Her finger pointed to my bag. She made a hand jester saying _hand it over_ sort of way. I unwillingly gave her my prized, lovable bag – well to me it was lovable. She searched its contents and finally pulled out a slip of paper. I raised an eyebrow with question and annoyance. It's my bag, no one touches IT – little own searches through its prettiness without _my_ permission.

She mindlessly shoved the skulled bag into my chest before walking on. I followed close behind her trail.

"Here we are." She opened a locker and nudged her head towards it. I was empty. _Huh?_

She slapped her forehead in slight frustration. "It's yours!" she insisted. _She was always impatient._

I finally notice what she just did. "Hey!" I snatch the paper out of her hands and read the contents. I memorized my locker code and stuffed the sheet of paper back into my precious bag before I locked it away into the locker. I faced her with a pout, visible annoyed. "That's my private sanctuary! How dare you invade its personal space?" I said pointing to my locked metal box.

She avoided my accusing and looked around. "Interesting," she said.

"What is?" I asked annoyed.

She smirked. "Oh you'll find out sooner than later." And then she walked off with her statement still lingering in the air as the bell rang. I chased after her saying, in my _bizarre_ joking way, that she better wait up or I'll go and find her _real_ family on a farm I saw on the way to this new town of mine! They had pigs, piglets and donkeys.

Hey! I never knew you were a pig-donkey!

.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Last period.  
Mmm. Ok. Soo, I have... Drama? Seems ok-ish... Now where in hell do I go?

_Performing arts space. _Eh, seems like the place. I knocked on the big, wooden door. A lady with dazzling blood red eyes stood in the doors entrance, her hair was black and layered.

"Umm, Hi..." I mumbled under her watchful gaze.

After analysing me, unnervingly analysing me, a dazzling smile crossed her lips. "You must be the new student. Come in, come in," she warmly ushered. "I'm Kurenai and this is my class! Since we're half way through a lesson you can just take a seat if you like and watch."

"Thanks." I said with a small smile as I looked around. Some people were rehearsing something. Hum, some people looked familiar from roll call- oh there's that Naruto guy again. So he _is_ in a few of my classes.

I took a seat and watched everyone in invisible, quiet amusement. Some people were rehearsing, some were just talking, and some were acting like fools. Which were mainly Naruto and this other guy with brown hair. A few times I had to bite my tongue to stop myself from cracking up when Naruto or the brown haired guy fell over from trying (well what it seem like they were trying) to do a martial art move.

_..._Come on you stupid bell, ring already!

_–beep, beep, beep- _Yes! I quickly got to my feet and power walked to my locker to get my stuff before a crowd could start up.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

I started kicking that same rock from this morning... Well I hope it was the same rock. _Sorry if you're not!_ I thought to my new/old friend. ARG! Not my day! A black car passed me. It went over a puddle.

Guess what? The puddle was right beside me. And the outcome was worth ten points out of five. The prize was me! I grumbled as I tried wiping off the mud and tried squeezing out some the water. I passed a white picket fence then heard a bark. A familiar bark...

I rigidly looked behind me. "Heh... Hello again..." I said and started backing up. "Sorry about laughing at you this morning..." I apologized. It barked again and then stepped closer to me, taunting me.

"...And for calling you names..." I went on. It repeated its interrogation.

"...And for also saying that cats are better than dogs..." I whispered.

I started to run "Because they are, you mangy mutt!" I yelled over my shoulder.

I squeaked as it chased me.

My breath was coming fast as I stood in front of my door. I quickly shuffled through my bag trying to find the house key. Aha! I yelled in my head with triumph but froze as I heard growling behind me. I stiffly looked.

"AHHHH!" I squealed and ran around the side of my house; the dog was hot on my tale. I ungracefully leaped the side fence and landed in my back yard, on my face. I looked back up just in time to see the dog skid head first into the gate. It fell limp.

"Aha! That's what you get for thinking that you were better than a cat! They can dodge metal things unlike some people!" I yelled in triumph. "Wait! Not people. I mean four legged mutants!" 

I shook my head from my erratic heart as I saw the mutant _thing_ twitch. I quickly ran inside before it could bury me with the other people who had made the same fatal mistake that I had.

Never say to a bulldog that they look cute and fluffy like a poodle after a bath, or say that a sphinx even looks better than its bottom – oh wait, that was its face...

* * *

**A/N:** Oh, just so everyone knows: No, I do not hate dogs! Actually, I'm quite a dog lover :)


	3. Loner

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto!  
Thanks _jesselovemeto _for the review! :D_

* * *

**Chapter 3: Loner**

Hahahaha! I was ready today! This time I won't miss it! Muahaha!

I stood on the path walk with my black vans tied tight, my home packed lunch placed in my bag, and I was wearing my _own_ cloth's choice.

_Dodododdoo..._ I stood there waiting for the bus. Finally, I saw it round a corner. I watched as it got closer. Then invisible cat woman struck again! I drove right pass me. I started shouting curse words as I chased it. Maybe I was born to become a lonely, lost soul in this big, wide world.

I crouched over from exhaustion, trying to catch my breath, after I stopped trying to chase the batty bus lady. I think maybe I should catch the school bus in the arvo, next time, if I ever want the mean lady to pick me up. She probably thought I was a rich hobo or something.

_Yeah, I'm defiantly supposed to be alone in this world. _My heart sank lower into the pit of my stomach were the acids burned it. I looked around a corner, remembering where I was; I searched for _IT_, the _THING. PleaseNotBeThere! PleaseNotBeThere! PleaseNotBeThere!_ I chanted. Yes! I safely walked pass the same, _seemingly innocent,_ white picket fence.

I glared at a certain spot on the ground. The wind made faint ripples in it, taunting me. I slowly walked pass it, keeping a watchful eye upon Satan's creation. _Cats do not like wetness_. I reminded myself in my head. I must remember these tips for when I ask -I shuttered- _Mother _about me transferring to a cat school. She'd probably allow me to go, knowing _her_.

I snapped out of my thoughts as I softly heard an engine purr and wheels screech. I snapped my head to see the same car as yesterday coming my way, fast. I quickly dived out of the puddles wrath, tumbling a bit. I shook my fist half angrily and half triumphal as the car quickly sped out of my line of sight. I looked down to my black skinny jeans.

_Only a few mud speckles... _This was defiantly going to be a problem, what with the dog and all that; I should really stop swapping over to the other side of the road so early. You see, if you kept following the road I went, from my house, you had to cross a road for school. And I don't partially want to when I get closer to town, too busy. Eh, I'll just swap sides as soon as I get out of my house.

Yay! That means no more speedy cars, homicidal mongrels or drowning puddles!

And in mid step that's when I thought of it. The puddle was not a creation from Satan. It was from GOD! I marvelled looking up the heavens then scolded. Oh, haha, funny joke. I hope your all having a great laugh up there while I'm having _fun _down here without you's. My face softened, I sniffed and faintly smiled. _I love the both of you and miss you both dearly. I know you're worrying about me, too. But don't, I'm fine... Thank you's..._

.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

When I had got closer to school I saw a gapy/holey/tunnely thing. I thought it was the sewer, but then I saw some kids and go down into it. I stood around for a little while, waiting for them to come back out. They never did... EEK! IT'S THE ATTACK OF THE BUMS!

A.k.a. people died from the smell.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

I walked into the school grounds. It was packed. I scoped the area, trying to find Ino. My face dropped. I couldn't find her anywhere. I swiftly moved through the crowds of people to get somewhere I could sit. As I moved, and dodged, I saw a bouncing joy of blue, baggy jeans; orange shirt; and blond hair. Naruto. He was with a whole crowd of people and there was even an outskirt of ogling people, who didn't seem to be their friends.

Humm, so Naruto must be one of the populars. I observed the 'popular crew' from a distance.  
There seemed to be a voice in the depths of my mind telling me to go over to them but it was weak. I shook my head, clearing it.

I walked on.

I sat under a tree with my back leaning against its trunk as I grabbed my timetable out from my bag to see what I had today and who the classes were taught by:  
**_Electives:  
_**_Roll- Kakashi.**  
**English- Kakashi**  
**Science- Asuma **  
**H.S.I.E.- Iuka **  
**Maths- Itachi**  
**P.E.- Gai/Jiraiya **  
**Drama- Kurenai **  
**Film and video- Anko **  
**Art- Tsunade**  
**_

And today I have: H.S.I.E., Art, Science, English, Maths, and P.E.

My face lit up with happiness when I saw I had art.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

I quickly raced to class. Kakashi instructed me to sit next to the raven haired guy again. I slowly walked over to him while keeping an eye on people, making sure no one would attack me. They didn't. They were still going on with what they were doing before I got here. Uh, but some boys were starring at me. Can't they see I'm too old for them?

Pedophiles...

Uh, well, not really. I just don't like their ogling. Maybe they got shampoo in their eyes...?

"Hey Sakura-chan!" Naruto babbled jolly.

I smiled, "Hey Foxy!" He pouted then stuck his tongue out.

"You look pretty today!"

I looked at him dumbfounded; I thought by the boys staring at me meant that I was ugly and needed to go into an ugly school. "Eh. Uh. Thanks..." I stumbled over my words.

I heard the guy next to me grunt...or something... "What are you grunting about um, uh, uh, _buddy pal_?" I can't remember what-is-name's name.

He caught on and smirked. "The names Sasuke. You."

You? You, you what? You already know my name!

"Teme, don't be a bastard to Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled in a not-too-happily way. Sasuke scoffed then went back to looking out the window.

I shivered. For some reason the shiver seemed like a warning. I slowly turned around and squeaked. One thing I can defiantly say about this school of mine; girls are non-too-nice. They were evilly glaring at me. Actually, that's an understatement. They were they were giving me death glares. I am very surprised I hadn't noticed this earlier. Maybe then I would have figured out the reason behind there oglingnissness.

Elerk! Lezzos!

Hallway  
There's some sort of locker fetish at this school. Lots and lots of crazed girls wouldn't let me get to my locker. One girl violently said, "No. I'm before you! Get back!" Then she pushed me aside.

"But I need to get to my locker!" I said what I thought was quite civilly from the floors shiny surface.

She mustn't have thought so, "And you think I care?"

Once the ordeal was over, all the girls galloped off to class and I finally went to my locker.

I'm being quite serious about before... They went faster than an average humane walk. (Yes humane. You see, they were a bit mean and bonkers.)

.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

All alone on my owney monie... Nothing too new.

Scare Face was rambling on about something to do with Australia's Women's Liberation._  
-Women were treated like second citizen._  
_-They were paid less than men in the work force._  
_-Equal pay for equal rights._  
_-Equality._  
_-Men could hit women with a stick no thicker than their thumb..._

I dabbling on the paper of my book after that one; _Oh, ouch! _I grimaced then decided I'd stop listening to Iuka (Scare Face) now.

I shall catch up on his lesson tomorrow. If he asks why I'm not writing it's because I got scarred for life.

Oh wait. I don't think that excuse will work with him. He might take it personally. Humm, today I think I rolled out of the wrong side of the bed...

Art  
Oh deary me. I thought it was bad enough for me being a loner in H.S.I.E. But now we have to be in GROUPS for supposable making an "invisible man"! I raised my hand after she instructed us on how and what to do, and after everyone got into groups. Obviously I wasn't in one.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Um, can I just present myself as the invisible man?"

A few people cracked up. I smiled sourly. At least she understood what I was implying (little me not having a group and all that _cool_ stuff) because she smiled warmly. She looked around the room then dragged me over to a group of two that I couldn't see who. "Sasuke, Naruto, since you're the only group that has the least amount of numbers, you'll be having Sakura in your group. Please do make her feel welcome."

She finally stepped aside. Sasuke looked up for a brief second; vibrant green eyes looked into smouldering black ones, and then he went back to his way-of-Sasuke-style. Naruto broadly smiled, "heh, no probs! You can count on us, Granny Tsunade!"

My eyes felt like they bulged out of their sockets. I looked at her to see what she would do about his disrespectfulness. Wow. I mean. WOW. All she did was walk off with a frustrated sigh. Her eye was also twitching a little.

For the rest of the lesson us three talked about how to do our class task/assessment and other random things. Trivial things.

Guess what? My question did get answered though! Even if I'm not going to be _the_ invisible man, I am actually going to be used for the body shape of it! Yay, I am art!

Assembly  
My art teacher stood out the front ready to speak, when everyone settled down. Ohh, I didn't know she was the principal too! "Everyone welcome back to the new year! I hope you all had a good holiday!" She said.

People cheered. She stood there waiting, tapping her foot impatiently. "Ahum. Yes, but now it's school time again." Some groans were spread out though the audience. "Settle, settle! Now, we have some matters to attend to; first, would anyone like to join the..." and then I drifted off to dream land.

Recess  
I looked around for Ino again. I don't think she came today. Tear sniff tear. I should call her and see if she's sick.  
Wait... damn! I just remembered I don't have her number. Well this foils my happy plans.

I found a nice loner corner to sit at today. There was some snazzy graffiti on the table and walls. I have found my paradise! I contributed to the artsyness.

And volla! I feel quite attached now; this table is going to be my new sitting area!

Yeah, as I said, those acids are quite deadly. I can feel their magic working again.

Science  
**_Transmittion Of Light_**  
_Scattering – when light reflects from particles suspended in a transparent substance and bounces off in many directions._  
So in simpler terms: when light passes through glass (or something see-through) and scatters in different directions.  
_Transparent – a substance that permits light to travel through it and allows enough light to pass through for you to see objects clearly on the other side._  
_Translucent – a substance that allows some light to pass through it, but scatters some light._  
_Opaque – a substance that either absorbs or reflects all the light striking them so no light can pass through and no objects can be seen on the other side.  
_Oh pish-posh to this light stuff. I don't even like the sun!

**_Refraction  
_**_Refraction is the bending of light as it passes trough different transparent substances.  
_And then we wrote down the rest of the experiment.**_  
_**

"Ok," Asuma said, "I've put you all in groups this year-" everyone whined. "-This may change during time," he said over the top of people, making everyone happy again.

Well, as happy as they could be...  
**_  
_**"Sasuke with- oh wait, Karin isn't here today is she?"**_  
_**

I saw Sasuke smirk. Emo Cockatoo Boy mustn't like who ever this 'Karin' Girl is.**_  
_**

I went back to listening to the teacher, "-well you can go with Sakura then." WHAT? I looked back at Sasuke. He slightly nudged his head, making it seem like he was telling me to come over to him to start this experiment; even though I didn't even see him look at me to know I looked at him.

We set up the ray box kit and power supply efficiently without speaking. I looked back at the aim: _to observe and trace the rays of light as they pass through Perspex blocks._

We were fiddling with it now since we were the first group finished. "Ooo! Pretty!" a rainbow was seen on the other side of a Perspex block. He was about to change it. I caught his arm, "Wait, wait. I want to take a photo!"

I took one with my phone.

"I bet you like that, don't you?" He asked emotionless. What? "Holding my arm..."

Ohh. Heh. I quickly let go. I saw the corners of his lips twitch upwards. He casually lent against the wall. I looked him over. Tall and slender with just the right amount of muscles; black, silky hair that nicely contrasted with his milky, white skin; eyes that had a dangerously sexy edge to them. I take back my first thought about him looking strange. He was like a Sex God!

"So... where'd you come from?" He asked. Yummy! I can't believe I didn't even notice this before! His voice was even enough to drool over. I'm surprise I wasn't having epilepsy fit.

"Sound," I replied trying to calm down my nerves.

I saw him slightly cringe. I started to ask him a question until the teacher interrupted, "Ok everyone time to pack up!"

Our hands met as we both went to unhook the power box. Mm, so warm and smooth. I looked up to him through my eyelashes with a small blush crossing my cheeks. Gahh, gooo awayyy you redness!

English  
Doing Macbeth. Have to go in groups again. I found out that I'm in Ino's class, yay! So I told the teacher who didn't really care (was too engrossed in his book). He said it was ok for me to be in hers and Hinata's group. Off to find who this other chick is.

Actually, eh, can't be bothered to move. I'll find out tomorrow.

Lunch  
My loner corner table is beautiful. It is my new friend! I shall marry it because it seems like he's as lonely as me.

Shoot. What if he's no a he? What if he's a she? I petted the table cooing in my brain: _it's ok, it will work out. You can get a sex change._

Maths  
"Fancy meeting you here; it's a small, small world after all," I said... I was seated next to Sasuke... Are the teachers dim in this school and can't see that I've been in almost all of his groups for classes so far?  
It's torture!

I found out that the brown haired guy from drama yesterday is called Kiba, which is who was right in front of me, and Naruto was seated next to him.

"Hey, hey! Guys!" Naruto asked us. "What does-"

"-Dobe." Sasuke cut in. Naruto was about to yell at him for interrupting until he went on, finishing his statement, "she doesn't even know him..."

"Ooh!" Naruto smiled. "Kiba, this is Sakura. Sakura Kiba, Kiba Sakura." He quickly rushed.

"OMG! PINK HAIR!" Kiba yelled pointing at me. I rolled my eyes. Naruto quickly shut him up and went on with what he was trying to say from the start, "What does the zero say to the eight?" he looked at us to see if we'd answer. We didn't, he went on anyway, "Nice belt!"

Kiba cracked up while giving Naruto a high-five.

It wasn't _that_ good! I thought. Sasuke didn't look too amused as well. I leaned over to him. "That. Was lame." I whispered in his ear. His eyes flickered over to mine as if he was agreeing. Does he ever talk?

O.m.g...! The guy out the front was HOTT! With two t's. Actually, he looked like Sasuke. I looked between both of them, figuring out the similarities and differences.

There were too many similarities...

P.E.  
AHHH! I AM GOING TO DIE! Everyone was throwing balls at me. I kept running around in circles trying to dodge the frenzy.

YAY! I won!

A guy wearing green ran up to me. "Congratulations youthful beauty of beautifulness!" He said chirpily while grabbing my hand to kiss it. Elark! I pulled away.

"Such a youthful performance of youthfulness, Sakura!" Our teacher told me.

"Gai-sensei!" The green guy who was talking to me yelled.

"Lee!" Our teacher said.

"Gai-sensei!" The green guy, named Lee, said again. Then they hugged, showing off their manly bonding time.  
I quickly backed away as water works started happening.

Home  
I turned my music onto full ball when _Seen It All _by_ Korn_ came on. Hopefully the neighbours won't mind...

Huh. Funny. They mustn't. No one came over to tell me to turn off the ruckus. I danced down stairs to grab a spoon of Nutella.

_Awww!_ My brain started to drool. _That. Was orgasmic! Humm?_ I got some more Nutella AND strawberries this time, and I happily skipped off to the couch to eat in pleasure. I stretched over its softness like a lazy tabby cat in pure bliss.


End file.
